


Но как бы жизнь ни была к нам жестока, я буду любить тебя вечно

by Sherlenock



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5N3D, Anal Sex, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), DMC5 post-canon, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, First Time, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Incest, It's only the rain, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nero AND Dante, ONLY Dante, References to Depression, Rough Sex, Time Travel, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), everyone is crying, past Grue/Tony Redgrave relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlenock/pseuds/Sherlenock
Summary: Напротив — такое знакомое, но помолодевшее лет на двадцать лицо, принявшее сейчас недоуменное выражение. Не тот же самый, но красный плащ и черная одежда, в которые он упакован под завязку, словно какой-то рождественский подарок, как если бы их хозяин пытался скрыться в своем облачении от внешнего мира.Или же... переживал утрату.





	Но как бы жизнь ни была к нам жестока, я буду любить тебя вечно

Однажды он просто шлепнулся лицом в пол на первом этаже конторы Devil May Cry с совершенно ребяческим ойканьем. Несколько секунд так и пролежал на месте, будто не имея сил или банального стимула подняться на ноги, а потом вскочил как ни в чем не бывало и небрежно отряхнул свои штаны, бормоча что-то про «сраные ритуалы».

  
Он заметил, что в комнате не один, только когда на автомате двинулся к столу, чтобы привычно водрузить на него ноги и подумать над своим следующим шагом. Стол оказался занят. Более того: человек за ним копировал его излюбленную позу в точности до направления ног — закинутых одна на другую. Бутылка в руке незнакомца остановилась на полпути к неожиданно задрожавшим губам, усталые зеленые глаза впились в замершую в удивлении фигурку с такой пылкостью, что обладатель последней попятился бы, будь он из робкого десятка. Неро прекрасно знал о том, что человек перед ним не из него и никогда не будет, просто пока он не осознавал этого до конца.

  
Еще секунду назад он хотел выпнуть неожиданного ночного посетителя, не придавая и капли значения тому, что этот парень материализовался буквально из воздуха — Неро сейчас наплевать вообще на все, кроме бутылки виски.

  
Было.

  
Пока пьяный морок немного не рассеялся стараниями вальяжно подошедшего к столу парнишки, уронившего обе руки на стол с такой силой, что стоящая на нем фоторамка с женским портретом подпрыгнула на месте. Он наклонился вперед, а Неро от одного взгляда на его лицо выпустил бутылку из ослабевших рук и с чертыханием принялся вытирать бок безнадежно изляпанного плаща. В воздухе разлился стойкий запах алкоголя.

  
— Я, конечно, знал, что я дьявольски обворожителен, но не подозревал, что вот настолько, — он самодовольно ухмыльнулся, некоторое время наблюдая за бесплодными попытками смутно знакомого парня спасти свою одежду, а в следующую секунду посмотрел на того с таким видом, словно собрался отсечь ему голову, — а сейчас серьезно: кто ты и что ты делаешь в моем агентстве?!

  
А Неро не знал, что ответить. Едва не забыл собственное имя, потому что в голове мантрой звучало совсем другое.

  
— Данте…

  
Напротив — такое знакомое, но помолодевшее лет на двадцать лицо, принявшее сейчас недоуменное выражение. Не тот же самый, но красный плащ и черная одежда, в которые он упакован под завязку, словно какой-то рождественский подарок, как если бы их хозяин пытался скрыться в своем облачении от внешнего мира.

  
Неро подавил желание протянуть к нему руку и убедиться, что это не очередная пьяная галлюцинация. Да и был ли смысл от нее избавляться? В конце концов, с галлюцинациями хотя бы менее одиноко, пускай все они причиняли ему только боль.

  
— Тоже Данте? Это что, какая-то параллельная Вселенная, в которой я чуть постарше и чуть менее красавчик? Только не обижайся… — Данте смерил Неро критическим взглядом, прежде чем подмигнуть тому с ухмылкой. — Ты все равно весьма хорош.

  
Неро пришел к выводу, что наглость этого невозможного человека родилась раньше его самого. И к тому, что у него, кажется, покраснели кончики ушей.

  
— Но иначе и быть не могло, если ты это я!

  
— Я не… — Неро стушевался; невероятно, каким образом Данте удается смутить его, даже будучи вдвое младше своей взрослой версии, — меня зовут Неро, ясно? Не Данте. Данте — это ты, кажется…

  
— Кажется? — Данте нахмурился, обретая еще большее сходство со взрослым собой, и Неро стало почти физически тяжело на него смотреть. Поэтому он сложил руки на груди и постарался не смотреть в сторону своей вновь ожившей любви, когда произнес:  
— Это сложно объяснить…

  
— А ты попытайся, пацан!

  
Сердце Неро пропустило удар.

  
— Как ты меня назвал?

  
— Ну, до мужика ты еще не дорос, для старика тем более слишком молод. Тебя что-то смущает? — Данте держал самоуверенную ухмылку недолго, потому что даже ему было сложно продолжать строить из себя крутого, когда его единственный зритель выглядит так, будто находится в шаге от истерики; он выпрямился под чужим затравленным взглядом, осторожно предполагая. — Ты какой-то чудной, пацан. Я в полете потерял половину головы, что ты на меня так странно смотришь? Еще и наше сходство… ты мой сын?

  
— Что?! Нет! — Знакомое обращение даже во второй раз подействовало, как пощечина, из-за чего Неро довольно быстро вышел из оцепенения, а после все же проговорился, но очень тихо, не до конца уверенный, что ему вообще стоило об этом рассказывать, — Не твой. Вергилия.

  
Судя по всему, имя брата производило на Данте тот же эффект, что на Неро — это чертово «пацан», которое он уже никогда не надеялся услышать из этих уст. Данте весь подался вперед, пока не уперся бедрами в край стола.

  
— Вер… что с ним?

  
— Я не могу тебе сказать. Это может многое поменять. Даже не проси, — Неро покачал головой, ненавидя себя за отчаяние в голосе парнишки напротив и за то, что именно он являлся его причиной. Ему хотелось чувствовать злорадство, хотя бы какое-то удовлетворение — смотри, Данте, не только ты умеешь приносить окружающим боль! — а вместо этого ему становилось лишь поганее с каждым своим отказом.

  
— Что с моим братом? — Упрямство, похоже, тоже было с Данте с самого рождения.

  
— Данте, нет!

  
— Неро, пожалуйста… — Как и хитрость, следом предложившая надавить на совесть неожиданно объявившегося у него племянника, которого скорбная мордашка, однако, не шибко-то и проняла. Черт. И впрямь узнаются черты Вергилия.

  
Стул с оглушительным грохотом повалился на спинку, когда Неро вскочил с места, обрушив руки на стол как Данте пару минут назад, и наклонился вперед, почти сталкиваясь с пареньком носами, чеканя каждое слово:  
— Я. Не. Могу. Тебе. Сказать.

  
А когда раздражение отпустило его, он, осознавая их близость, отшатнулся почти испуганно и, чтобы скрыть свое волнение, взялся поднять стул, стараясь звучать спокойно настолько, насколько ему позволяло стучащее на уровне горла сердце:  
— Ты в будущем, понимаешь? Тебе нельзя знать о нем… некоторые вещи. Иначе по твоем возвращении в свое время в нем может что-то кардинально поменяться.

  
— Так все-таки в будущем… — задумчиво донеслось сзади.

  
— Ты что, даже не знал, куда направляешься? — Неро невольно обернулся через плечо с таким хмурым видом, что Данте почему-то захотелось смеяться. Забавный у него все-таки племяшка, хоть и вспыльчивый. Может, опробовать на нем пару любимых шуток? Ради выяснения пределов терпения, конечно же. Никакого злого умысла!

  
— Я был уверен, что окажусь в прошлом, — буркнул Данте недовольно, не желая признавать тот факт, что сломя голову прыгать во всякие неизвестные порталы было очень даже в его духе, — хотел сказать себе кое-что важное. «Кардинально изменить будущее», как ты говоришь, — вспомнив об этом, Данте поник еще больше, отвернувшись от слишком уж пристального взгляда слишком напоминающего ему брата Неро. Все в этой ситуации было слишком. Только бы не «слишком поздно»…

— А получилось лет на… двадцать вперед, — задумчиво донеслось у него из-за спины, когда Неро, судя по скрипу деревянных ножек о пол, снова сел за стол.

  
— То есть мне сейчас тридцать девять? — Данте не остался в долгу и уселся прямо на стол, мысленно оправдывая это тем, что его место за ним все равно занято, да и вообще это его агентство — будет делать в нем, что захочет! — Если к этому моменту я еще каким-то чудом не сдох, конечно.

  
— Сорок четыре, точнее. Выходит, тебе…

  
— Уже можно, - судя по кислой мине Неро, его не впечатлила ни эта фраза, ни даже игривое подмигивание, на что Данте фыркнул почти оскорбленно. - Девятнадцать мне. И еще час назад я не был уверен, что доживу хотя бы до двадцати...

  
Неро меньше всего ожидал услышать в сопровождение столь настораживающих слов веселое фырканье их хозяина.

  
— Если впредь перестанешь бездумно открывать порталы черт знает куда, может и доживешь, — и ворчал этот Неро ну точно как Верг!

  
От этого наблюдения хотелось одновременно и смеяться, и плакать навзрыд. Но он сильный, он больше не будет плакать. Ну, или как минимум не при свидетелях — ему того взгляда Леди хватило на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

  
— Почему ты не был уверен? — В голосе Неро столько осторожного участия, что Данте нестерпимо захотелось опорожнить желудок. Вот только жалости от незнакомца ему не хватало для полного счастья!

  
Идеальнее момента для шутки и представить нельзя. Уж лучше он будет смеяться, чем плакать.

  
— Ну, знаешь, — Только не плакать.

  
Когда Данте сел в пол оборота, чтобы видеть Неро, тот заметил в его глазах подозрительный блеск, но сам он так до боли знакомо гаденько ухмыльнулся, толкая себя Эбони в висок и с легким наклоном головы одними губами произнося «ПАМ». Он все-таки захохотал во весь голос, наблюдая ужасно забавное сконфуженное выражение на этой симпатичной мордашке.

  
А потом спустил курок по-настоящему.

\---

Так и началось их странное второе знакомство. С крови и криков. То есть, получается, не очень-то оно и отличалось от первого. Или же теперь второго?

  
Неро никогда не был силен во всей этой теме с путешествиями во времени. Зато он был силен в ближнем бою — в этом Данте очень скоро убедился на собственном опыте, когда Неро надоело срывать на него глотку и в ход пошел отточенный удар справа. Где-то в тот же момент у него отпали все сомнения по поводу их родства (благо хоть не вместе с адски болящей нижней челюстью), поскольку обычный человек, тем более еще совсем пацан, вряд ли способен одним ударом впечатать другого человека в стену, даже если тот на пять лет младше и почти на голову ниже его.

  
А еще он понял, что у Неро ну совершенно не было чувства юмора!

  
Когда после непродолжительной потасовки с катанием по полу и переворачиванием всего первого этажа агентства вверх дном он, безнадежно растрепанный и перепачкавшийся в пыли и собственной крови из уже затянувшегося пулевого отверстия в виске, с придыханием в попытке отдышаться так и сказал не лучше его выглядящему пацану, последний швырнул ему в лицо швабру. И они наконец-то поговорили почти цивильно, пока на пару приводили агентство в порядок. Идиллия, мать ее.

  
Данте бы даже засмеялся от нелепости ситуации, если бы был абсолютно уверен, что некий бешеный пацан не воспримет это за провокацию и снова не решит использовать его тушку вместо половой тряпки. Где-то очень, очень глубоко внутри он даже немного хотел это проверить — уж больно волнительно было ощущение этой стальной хватки на запястьях, веса чужого тела на нем и горячего дыхания в шею.

  
Не особо, наверное, правильно думать в таком ключе о своем племяннике, которому в его собственном времени было, получается, не больше года, но у Данте были заботы поважнее человеческих норм морали. Например, он должен был вернуть Вергилия. Либо умереть, пытаясь. Третьего не дано — он все уже для себя решил.

  
И это решение было тем самым камнем преткновения между ним с Неро, подозрительно сильно пекущегося о его моральном и даже физическом состоянии.

  
Данте, ты можешь хотя бы день обойтись без того, чтобы нажираться как свинья?

  
Данте, тебя не учили, что от ударов противников нужно уклоняться?

  
Данте, на одном алкоголе долго не проживешь, съешь что-нибудь!

  
Даже пару раз клубничное санди приносил! Очаровательный парниша, черт возьми! Еще бы отвалил со своими нравоучениями — любая девка бы с руками оторвала. Потом, правда, очень скоро бы вернула назад, если Неро вот так же на всех смотрит побитой собакой — с маниакальным вниманием, от которого только в толчке и удается скрыться. И то с недавних пор. Поначалу и туда Данте отпускали неохотно, пока Неро не психанул и не попрятал все бритвы оттуда куда-то в другое место.

  
Как будто сам, дурачок, не знал, что пара — ну, десятков — каких-то царапин на его, Данте, руках заживут максимум за минуту. Или он просто кровь задолбался отдраивать? Истязания Данте не всегда давались аккуратно, потому что в такие моменты перед глазами все обычно расплывалось, он искренне надеялся, от опьянения, а не слез.

  
Не то чтобы он только и делал, что предавался самобичеванию. Конечно нет. В перерывах он искал информацию по древним ритуалам, и дивился тому, как сильно местами поменялся мир за эти двадцать лет, а где-то остался абсолютно прежним. Из этого чудо-изобретения под названием интернет, правда, Неро не советовал брать вообще никакую информацию по их делу — слишком уж сомневался в ее достоверности и все подбивал Данте на поход в какую-то особую библиотеку. Очень в духе Вергилия.

  
И в этом-то и была вся проблема.

  
Неро даже не понимал, что именно он являлся главной причиной тяги Данте к саморазрушению. О чем последний, разумеется, и слова бы ему не сказал — говорить по душам вообще не в его стиле. В его стиле спускать свою половину выручки с заказов на дешевую выпивку, отдавая предпочтение количеству вместо качества; калечить себя при любой подходящей возможности в наказание за то, что он остался жив вместо брата; да доводить и так вечно взвинченного Неро до белого каления своими недвусмысленными поползновениями. И все это, конечно же, будучи в стельку пьяным.

  
На трезвую голову чувство вины и отвращения к себе были столь сильны, что он боялся в лишний раз хотя бы просто посмотреть в сторону Неро, все сильнее замыкавшегося в себе.

  
Под его красивыми зелеными глазами пролегли темные круги, видные невооруженным взглядом, и он все чаще забивал на утреннее бритье, расхаживая с щетиной по два-три дня подряд, а когда Данте все-таки удавалось поймать его взгляд, тотчас отводимый в сторону, в нем была такая гамма эмоций, сколько Данте, наверное, не испытывал за всю свою не очень-то и долгую жизнь. Да и сам Неро был еще слишком молод для столь сильной скорби, но еще больше он был упрям, чтобы говорить об этом хоть что-то. А Данте все спрашивал и спрашивал, потому что упрямство в принципе было их семейной чертой.

  
Пацан, а ты совсем-совсем ничего мне не можешь рассказать про Вергилия?

  
В ответ — только предупреждающий рык, пугающе близкий к животному, а глаза — желтые, точно змеиные, всего на миг, но и его Данте обычно становилось достаточно, чтобы заткнуться до следующего пинка от любопытства.

  
Пацан, а где сейчас я, ну, который другой я?

  
У Неро на лице проявлялось нечто среднее между выражением глубокой скорби и всепоглощающей ярости. Этот вопрос Данте задал в первый и последний раз, не уверенный, что со всеми своими загонами он все же был готов к роли его груши для битья.

  
Пацан, почему бы тебе просто не поцеловать меня? Тебе ведь этого тоже хочется!

  
— «Ты бредишь!» — Выплюнул тогда Неро перед поспешным побегом из агентства, скривив свое красивое лицо в таком явственном отвращении, что в тот день Данте напился, как никогда прежде.

  
Ему было просто невдомек, что Неро учился актерскому мастерству у лучших.

  
И что ему хотелось закричать второй месяц как убивавшему их обоих парнишке прямо в лицо: «думаешь, одному тебе тяжело?», а потом то ли разбить его в кровь в отыгрыш за все растраченные на Данте нервные клетки, то ли зацеловать до горящих губ и алых отметин на нежной даже на вид коже, что сошли бы в ту же минуту. Но хуже всего было не то, что этот мелкий, абсолютно невыносимый стервец был прав, а то, что у того вообще возникали подобные желания. У них обоих.

  
Это было настолько неправильно, насколько это вообще возможно. Неро чувствовал себя мерзким совратителем и в тоже время был так рад сложившейся ситуации, что окончательное самопогребение под ненавистью к себе было лишь вопросом времени. К тому же приступил он к этому еще лет пять назад, когда впервые ощутил, что теперь его сердце заполошно бьется от мыслей не только о Кирие. Бедняжки, слишком долго терпевшей от него выкрики чужого имени во сне, благодаря которой окончательно съехавший в агентство где-то полгода назад Неро выяснил, что даже у святош терпение не бесконечно.

  
В тот день он вернулся в агентство за полночь, будучи еще не в курсе, что совсем ненадолго. Но вид развалившегося за столом Данте уже тогда внушил ему опасения.  
— Смотрите-ка кто приперся, — не так Неро представлял себе начало их примирения. Однако он готов был и потерпеть заслуженную им ругань, прекрасно помня, что это он сам сегодня сорвался ни с того ни с сего.

  
— Проспись, а утром мы поговорим, — Неро устало прошагал к столу, намереваясь забрать из руки Данте бутылку, но тот неожиданно отвел ее в сторону. Раньше он позволял Неро вот так командовать, что здорово удивляло того на первых парах. Но сегодняшняя ночь отличалась от предыдущих не только неожиданным протестом со стороны Данте.  
В уголках его обычно спрятанных под челкой серебряных глаз стояли слезы, и Данте даже не пытался этого скрыть, точно как в день его появления в чужом времени.

  
— Можешь засунуть свои разговоры себе обратно в задницу, — практически прорычал мальчишка, сверля Неро ненавистным взглядом; раньше Данте никогда так на него не смотрел… — и я вообще не понимаю, почему ты так придрался к тому, что я много пью. Тебе-то какая разница, что я делаю со своей жизнью?

  
Неро чувствовал, что вот-вот заплачет сам от такого взгляда, с трудом найдя в себе силы на хриплый ответ:  
— Я просто хочу помочь тебе…

  
— Ты Вергилий? — Данте задержал горлышко бутылки возле губ, скептически изогнув бровь.

  
— Нет…

  
— Тогда мне от тебя ничего не нужно, — и, запрокинув голову, сделал затяжной глоток, словно вознамерившись выпить все содержимое бутылки за раз.

  
— Справедливо, — Неро сморгнул непрошенные слезы, бросив перед уходом тихое:  
— Наверное, поэтому ты меня и оставил.

  
Но Данте все равно услышал это, едва не обронив в тот момент бутылку, и еще долгое время смотрел ему вслед.

  
Неро исчез на неделю.

\---

А когда вернулся, в первое мгновение вовсе решил, что ошибся дверью. Он ожидал увидеть в агентстве маленький локальный апокалипсис (но сильнее всего боялся не найти там Данте), однако первый этаж встретил его небывалой чистотой. Ни одной пустой бутылки или коробки из-под пиццы, ни единого пятнышка грязи в обозримом пространстве комнаты — лишь кричащая, почти настораживающая чистота.

  
Чтобы поднять свою ленивую задницу и навести порядок в очевидный знак извинения, Данте должен был сделать что-то очень, очень плохое. Перебирающий в голове один другого хуже варианты в своей голове Неро в который раз пожалел о своем уходе и теперь мог только надеяться, что этот чертов суицидник хотя бы не стал вредить себе.  
Безрадостные мысли Неро прервала сама причина его беспокойства, присутствие которой он обнаружил только когда заспанный Данте уже остановился на середине лестницы. Признаться честно, для Неро стало большим открытием, что эта шумная катастрофа была способна перемещаться настолько тихо.

  
— Тебе вот настолько скучно без меня? — С напускным весельем спросил Неро, отвернувшийся лишь бы не выдать своего волнения, и демонстративно провел двумя пальцами вдоль поверхности стола, ожидаемо не собрав на них ни грамма пыли. — Знаешь, я даже подумываю пропадать вот так почаще, если это единственный способ пресечь твои попытки превратить собственное агентство в свинарник.

  
Данте ничего на это не ответил, но Неро буквально спиной почувствовал, как тот приближается к нему осторожными медленными шажками, словно какой-то пугливый зверек. Когда чужие руки неуверенно обняли его поперек груди, а спину обдало жаром, вопреки Неровым ожиданиям, он вовсе не разволновался еще сильнее. Наоборот.  
Впервые за этот чертовски тяжелый год он ощутил долгожданный покой.

  
Неро постарался повернуться максимально аккуратно, чтобы Данте не воспринял это за желание избежать контакта и не разорвал объятий. И только после этого волна щемящей нежности наконец накрыла его с головой, когда Неро безошибочно узнал на Данте свою футболку — она была на размер больше, чем нужно, и на добрую половину скрывала собой боксеры совершенно босого парнишки.

  
Всегда такой самоуверенный и казавшийся абсолютно бесстыжим Данте неожиданно смутился такому пристальному вниманию к своей персоне, не придумав ничего лучше, кроме как уткнуться лицом в приятно завибрировавшую от мягкого смеха грудь Неро, чтобы укрыться от чужого взгляда.

  
— Я больше не буду вести себя как последняя задница… Только не бросай меня больше, пожалуйста…

  
Неро хотелось попросить его о том же самом, но он уже и так сдуру ляпнул при уходе чего не следовало, поэтому он ответил иначе, на мгновение прижавшись губами к давно зажившему, но почему-то все так же беспокоящему его виску:  
— Я обещаю…

  
«Он ведь еще так юн, — настигло вдруг Неро осознание, отозвавшееся болезненным спазмом в груди, и он невольно чуть крепче сжал парнишку в объятиях, — а уже дважды пережил потерю, и я заставил его вспомнить, каково это, в третий раз…».

  
Он чувствовал необходимость извиниться.

  
— Прости меня.

  
Данте осторожно поднял голову, встретившись с виноватым взглядом Неро своим — любопытным и слегка неуверенным. А после искренне кротко улыбнулся впервые за месяц, так знакомо сощурив свои невероятные глаза. В подобные моменты Неро еще сильнее хотелось его поцеловать.

  
— Только если ты первый меня простишь!

  
— Договорились, — Неро не смог не засмеяться от облегчения; кажется, чья-то наглость вернулась на свое законное место, — а теперь пойдем спать, м-м?

  
— Ты пойдешь, — и прежде, чем охнувший от неожиданности Неро успел удивиться такому ответу, Данте запрыгнул на него, тут же обняв за шею, тем самым будто специально вынуждая подхватить его одной рукой под эти соблазнительно мягкие ягодицы, чтобы некий наглец не упал или еще лучше — не повалил их обоих, — а я поеду!

  
Даже если бы Неро не обладал демонической силой, он почему-то был абсолютно уверен, что все равно смог бы с той же легкостью придерживать парнишку одной рукой. При всей своей атлетичности тот все равно казался таким легким и оттого обманчиво хрупким, пусть и Неро прекрасно знал, что еще в свои девятнадцать Данте мог дать фору любому высшему демону из всех когда-либо встреченных им.

  
Кроме разве что Уризена или повзрослевшего Вергилия, но об этой истории Неро старался не вспоминать. По крайней мере не сегодня, когда у него наконец появилась возможность осуществить все то, на что он так и не решился за все эти годы.

  
Он не пытался заменить своего Данте — это попросту невозможно было сделать, будь этот парнишка сколь угодно тем из прошлого. Воспоминания были важны не меньше, чем внешность с характером. И все же впервые за долгое время Неро почувствовал себя снова живым.

\---

Разумеется, они не спали. Ну, то есть, поначалу Неро, как ответственный взрослый, которым он чувствовал себя в компании Данте, даже когда тому уже был сороковник, действительно уложил недоумевающего от такого поворота событий Данте в кровать и накрыл его вторым одеялом, за что заработал язвительное: «может ты мне еще сказку почитаешь, мамочка?». Проигнорировать эту шпильку было довольно легко, чего не скажешь об ощущении неожиданной — тут он лукавил — тяжести на бедрах, разбудившей его посреди ночи.

  
Где-то в глубине души он знал, что все к этому и идет, еще с первого дня появления этого бесстыжего мальчишки в его времени. Вот только Неро никогда бы не подумал, что инициатива будет принадлежать далеко не ему.

  
Тем временем Данте, казалось, чувствовал себя на его бедрах просто прекрасно, о чем свидетельствовали эта неизменная самодовольная ухмылочка да хитрый многообещающий взгляд. Его уверенность наводила на мысль, что вот так сидеть на ком-то для Данте было не впервой, и Неро против воли почувствовал усталое раздражение. В свои девятнадцать он только впервые поцеловался! Черт, и когда он успел превратиться в брюзжащего старика…

  
Словно почувствовав, что Неро думает совсем не о том, Данте требовательно потерся промежностью об заметно увеличившийся бугорок на его боксерах, удовлетворенный ответной реакцией — Неро шумно вдохнул, скользнув кончиком языка по вмиг пересохшим губам. Это движение не осталось незамеченным одним «чертовым мелким искусителем», и уже в следующее же мгновение его рот был взят в плен — назвать это как-то иначе и нельзя было, учитывая пыл парнишки, впившегося в губы Неро поцелуем с жаждой, сопоставимой разве что с жаждой человека, дорвавшегося до воды после нескольких дней блуждания в пустыне. Наверное, как-то так Данте себя и ощущал все это время, если вспомнить все его вожделенные взгляды в сторону Неро, упрямо игнорируемые последним из хоть каких-то остатков совести и чувства собственного достоинства.

  
Ни того, ни другого в Неро на данный момент не осталось, иначе бы он давно уже снял с себя этого в край распоясавшегося мальчишку вместо того, чтобы прижимать того к себе почти до боли в сдавленных им же ребрах. Он держался за Данте так, словно тот мог в любую секунду сбежать от него в подземный мир, пускай на самом деле до этого момента у кого-то были еще двадцать четыре года в запасе. Жаль, что у них обоих не было столько времени — Данте придется вернуться рано или поздно. Лучше, конечно же, как можно раньше. Уже от одних мыслей об этом Неро становилось тяжело дышать, а может дело было в том, что их поцелуй слишком затянулся.

  
По этой причине ему пришлось с большой неохотой, но все же отстранить от себя Данте, явно вошедшего во вкус. И выглядящего настолько прекрасно с этими подернутыми дымкой глазами, растрепавшейся челкой и влажно поблескивающими губами, кажущимися почти алыми после чужих укусов, что Неро едва нашел в себе силы не увлечь того в очередной поцелуй.

  
— Как ты хочешь меня? Чтобы я сел на твоего дружка сверху? — Мурлыкнул Данте заискивающе, качнув бедрами так, чтобы пройтись ложбинкой по всей казавшейся даже на ощупь внушительной длине уже вставшего Нерова члена. — Или тебе нравится брать сзади? Тогда ты приятно удивишься тому, как я умею выгибаться. Или сначала опробуешь мой рот? Только я не совсем уверен, что такой здоровяк в нем поместится, но я буду стараться!

  
Они еще не приступили к самому главному, а с губ Неро уже сорвался первый протяжный стон. Сокрушения в нем, правда, было больше, чем удовольствия.

  
— Ради всего святого, Данте…

  
Неро не удивился бы, если бы при взгляде в зеркало прямо сейчас он обнаружил, что от таких бесстыдных слов у него покраснели даже кончики волос. Как минимум лицо у него горело точно, и, судя по отчетливым ноткам веселья в чужом голосе, Данте наслаждался его смущением ничуть не меньше, чем ощущением горячего твердого члена под задницей.

  
— Кому как не тебе знать, что демоны и святость — понятия несовместимые, пацан?

  
— О! А хочешь, я буду называть тебя «папочкой»? — едва Данте осенила идея, как от радости он заерзал еще активнее; Неро выругался сквозь зубы, не уверенный, что если этот засранец продолжит дразнить его в том же духе, у них вообще хоть что-то выйдет, потому что с каждым движением парнишки, не говоря уже о его грязных словечках, Неро становился все ближе к тому, чтобы просто позорно спустить в боксеры. — С Грю это всегда делало что-то невероятное — я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то настолько сильно смущался и так смешно матерился в постели. Ну, его можно понять, я ведь был ненамного старше его первой дочери…

  
Раздражение в голосе было трудно сдержать, особенно в его состоянии:  
— Что еще за Грю?

  
— Мой старый друг, — ностальгическая улыбка Данте померкла почти сразу же, как он поспешил поправить себя, — вернее, мертвый друг… — последнее он и вовсе произнес вполголоса, опустив глаза, чего ни разу не сделал при перечислении ужасно грязных вещей, и принявшись от волнения играться с краем так и не снятой им Неровой футболки, — мертвый любимый, если совсем честно…

  
— Оу, — Неро вдруг стало ужасно стыдно перед Данте за свою прошлую вспышку злости, поэтому он принялся поглаживать его бедра, прося тем самым прощения, чем вызвал у мальчишки едва заметную благодарную улыбку, — прости, я…

  
— Знаю, не самый подходящий момент для воспоминаний о прошлом, просто… — Данте не сразу решился договорить, доверительно накрыв руки чуть крупнее его собственных своими ладонями, прежде чем с неожиданной ясностью и решимостью взглянуть в такие красивые, такие любимые им зеленые глаза, — ты мой первый мужчина с тех пор. И надеюсь, последний, — буквально на миг хватка на руках Неро усилилась, — потому что, боюсь, я просто не выдержу второй такой потери…

  
— Я… — честно говоря, Неро не знал, что можно было ответить на такое откровение и была ли в этом хоть какая-то необходимость, поэтому он просто дал Данте понять, что уже определился, надеясь, что парнишка воспримет это верно, а именно — за попытку Неро отвлечь его от так неуместной сейчас грусти, — я хочу тебя видеть, — на этих словах он аккуратно снял Данте с бедер, только чтобы уложить его спиной на кровать и тотчас нависнуть сверху. Чужая нежная улыбка и полные доверия глаза напротив немного усмирили волнение Неро — по крайней мере, пока что он все делал правильно.

  
Внезапное осознание того, что теперь он запросто мог накрыть своим телом всю фигурку Данте — это Неро выяснил, прильнув к нему вплотную ради очередного долгого поцелуя — было ужасно приятным и волнительным. Даже немного забавным, если вспомнить, что в его времени грудная клетка Данте чуть ли не в полтора раза шире той, что сейчас так трогательно рвано вздымалась под ним, и мало какая футболка справлялась с такими объемами. К слову о футболке. Это было единственным, что Неро решил оставить на парнишке — уж больно ему нравилось видеть Данте в своих вещах. Было в этом что-то домашнее, почти интимное (хотя что уж могло быть более интимным, чем зрелище того, как Данте призывно раздвигает перед ним ноги). Своего рода иллюзия принадлежности, от которой при всей ее условности все равно сносило крышу.

  
А самому Данте сносило крышу наказание — так он, по крайней мере, уже успел где-то вбить в свою дурную голову, что для Неро стало крайне неприятным сюрпризом. Неро и так было совестно использовать для смазки только слюну, а Данте не много не мало вдруг взял и попросил «трахнуть меня так, словно ты меня ненавидишь», остановив руку Неро, едва тот успел проникнуть в него третьим пальцем. Сначала он честно не собирался потакать нездоровым желаниям Данте, прекрасно понимая, из чего они берут корни, и что с ними срочно нужно что-то делать, пока Данте не избрал его своим личным истязателем, но Данте был непреклонен и, как оказалось, еще с юности умел добиваться всего, что захочет. Неро хотел любить, а не пользоваться, и плевать, что этот зациклившийся на своем горе идиот уверял его, что якобы заслуживает боли.

  
Но в их первый раз победа была на стороне Данте.

  
Памятуя о реакции Неро на новость о наличии у него бывшего, Данте специально подначивал его, то и дело сравнивая с Грю, который «тоже вечно обходился со мной, будто я фарфоровый!». Что тут скажешь? Данте обожал дразнить. И, похоже, не только противников. А Неро никогда не отличался ангельским терпением.

  
Он толкался во все никак не желающего заткнуться парнишку, стараясь сосредоточиться на его восхитительной жаркой тесноте, а не провокациях, но даже сам насмешливый голос того заставлял его постепенно вспоминать и о «мертвом грузе», и о тайне их родства, скрываемого от него Данте гребаными годами; о спуске в ад, о котором никто не удосужился поставить Неро в известность, пока не стало слишком поздно хотя бы для нормального прощания. Он думал даже об этом чертовом Грю, хоть и о покойниках так не говорят, и в какой-то момент с зарождающимся ужасом обнаружил, что все это время вколачивался в мальчишку так, что тот чуть ли не скулил, беспомощно хватая воздух ртом в редкие моменты, когда Неро все-таки сжаливался над ним и ненадолго сбавлял темп. Но останавливаться было уже поздно, а гадкая мысль, что «Данте ведь сам этого просил», на пике наслаждения казалась весомым оправданием для того, чтобы запихнуть свои муки совести куда подальше. Тем более они только мешали вдоволь насладиться видом.

  
А посмотреть было на что: от его беспощадных фрикций футболка на Данте закаталась по самые ключицы мальчишки, обнажая, судя по вскрику от первого же легкого укуса, его от чего-то безумно чувствительные соски; и, черт, он даже не заметил, как материализовал свои крылья и заключил запястья Данте в их во всех смыслах мертвую хватку, чтобы тот не елозил по кровати от столь безумного темпа и, что более важно, не имел возможности прикоснуться к себе; для этого же Неро до синяков вцепился в его распростертые до упора бедра, буквально белеющие в местах соприкосновения с чужими пальцами. В таком положении Данте мог только стонать, плакать и выгибаться, тем самым только глубже принимая в себя его член, что он успешно и делал, и, кажется, ему это действительно нравилось.

_Блядь! Так не пойдет._

— В следующий раз я заставлю тебя плакать только от удовольствия, придурок, — наконец излившись в Данте с последним толчком, тут же выдохнул Неро в исцарапанную его же щетиной нежную шею. Царапины и местами кровоточащие укусы на ней не спешили пропадать, что могло говорить лишь о том, что один неисправимый идиот, дрожащий под его весом точно осиновый лист, специально сдерживал регенерацию.

  
— О-оу, в ком-то снова говорит Вергилий… — удивительно, как в его состоянии у Данте оставались силы на смех.

  
Неро резко поднял голову, прекратив сцеловывать кровь из особенно беспокоящего его укуса на чужой шее.

  
— Господи, он что, тоже тебя трахал?!

  
— Что?! Нет! Ну ты, пацан, и извращенец!

  
Каким-то невероятным образом Данте удалось шутливо заехать Неро пяткой по плечу в знак порицания. Очередное доказательство завидной гибкости мальчишки заставило Неро сглотнуть.

  
— Ах это я извращенец?! Кто бы говорил! — Весело воскликнул Неро на такую наглость, не без сожаления выскользнув из приятного жара чужого тела и ощутимо прикусив на том заманчиво розовеющий сосок. Звук перехода идиотского гогота в громкий стон был более, чем просто удовлетворяющим.

  
— Кажется, я только что стал первым в истории человеком, кончившим от смеха, — как оказалось, идиотский гогот пропал ненадолго, — или это не считается, потому что я лишь наполовину человек?

  
На такое Неро мог лишь возвести глаза к потолку и мысленно посетовать на свою жизнь.

  
— Ты даже секс умудряешься в цирк превратить, — Неро сокрушенно, но с искренней улыбкой покачал головой. На Данте просто невозможно было раздражаться долго — это Неро уже давно выяснил. А уж сейчас, казалось, он не смог бы разозлиться на того, даже если бы очень захотел. Уж точно не когда ему так хорошо и лениво, а в памяти все еще свежи воспоминания о том, с каким старанием Данте сжимал его в себе и как красиво на этих искусанных губах звучало его имя.

— Заметь, не я был автором того охерительного предположения, — эти же самые губы растянулись в сытой улыбке.

  
— Иди ты!

  
Данте засмеялся, сняв с лица прилетевшую в него подушку, и сладко потянулся, прислушиваясь к приятной боли в теле, прежде, чем встать с кровати. Все так же в чужой футболке, уставший и растрепанный, с головы до пят отмеченный доказательствами их близости, Данте смотрелся для Неро еще прекраснее, чем обычно. Как бы он хотел увидеть таким и своего…

  
— А вот и пойду. В душ. И ты пойдешь со мной. Я все-таки должен проверить, насколько хорошо твой дружок поместится в моей второй…

  
На этот раз в Данте прилетели его же боксеры.

  
— Ты ужасен! — Честное слово, Неро так мило смущался — в этот раз аж лицо в ладонях спрятал! — что Данте был готов вгонять его в краску до конца своих дней, стремительно сокращающихся в численности, судя по убийственному взгляду из-под пальцев, в котором так и читалось намерение в следующий раз запульнуть в чей-то грязный рот чем потяжелее.

  
Например, шкафом.

  
Черт, а он уже и забыл, каким прямолинейным порой бывает этот засранец.

  
_ Забыл…_

  
Осознание того, что Данте нет уже целый год, отозвалось в его груди тупой болью. К счастью, чужая рука, настойчиво утягивающая его в сторону ванной комнаты, успешно затолкала его тоску обратно в подсознание. Он должен был быть стойким. Ради них обоих.

\---

Жизнь Неро в кои-то веки начала налаживаться, хотя он и не тешил себя надеждами, что это продлится долго, поэтому старался брать от этой небольшой передышки все.

  
Количество употребляемого Данте алкоголя резко сократилось до одной бутылки, которую они обычно распивали вместе после неизменно успешного выполнения очередного заказа. Но, что более важно, Данте наконец перестал намеренно приносить себе вред, в том числе и в постели — для этого Неро пришлось буквально приучать того к нежности вместо боли, а уж против таких уроков и даже их какого-то абсолютно безумного количества Данте совсем не возражал.

  
Свое обещание Неро тоже сдержал успешно. Теперь Данте если и плакал, то только от переизбытка чувств, когда Неро случалось оказаться в особом настроении, чтобы настоять на «повторении пройденного материала» сразу же после окончания предыдущего урока, крайне редко являющегося единственным на дню. Такие слезы он и не думал скрывать, если и вовсе не носил их с гордостью.

  
Приготовления же для обратного ритуала были сделаны Данте уже спустя неделю после той знаменательной ночи, но черта с два Неро бы так просто удалось уговорить его вернуться в свое время. Особенно теперь.

  
Черт, да как будто он сам страсть как хотел того спровадить! Хотя порой казалось, что Данте именно так и думал. На этой почве у них пару раз случались ссоры, инициатором которых неизменно становился парнишка. И ведь прекрасно же знал, засранец эдакий, в чем была истинная причина чужой спешки, но все равно устраивал сцены. Если только он не делал это ради их бурных примирений, в чем, конечно же, он ни за что бы не признался…

  
Какова бы ни была причина, Неро просто не умел долго на него злиться. Тем более когда в какой-то момент понял то, что лежало практически на поверхности чужих истерик. Данте просто не хотел уходить. А Неро не хотел отпускать, скрывая это за глупыми шутками — «хэй, кто же теперь будет проигрывать мне в карты?» — и объятиями слишком долгими даже по меркам приличия у влюбленных пар.

  
Но у него не было выбора, ведь Данте ни за что бы не сделал в таком первый шаг. Вернуться в мир, где больше не было Вергилия, а едва приобретенная любовь всей его жизни почти пару десятков лет даже не будет знать о его существовании, для Данте было равносильно самой изощренной пытке, какая не каждому демону бы пришла на ум. И только один аргумент в столь неприятном для обоих споре однажды поставил в нем точку.

  
«Если ты не вернешься, — на грани шепота произнес Неро, когда они засыпали в объятиях друг друга после очередной громкой ссоры и необычайно нежного в этот раз примирения, — я исчезну…»

  
В ту ночь Данте ничего не ответил, а на утро разбудил его самым чувственным поцелуем из всех, что у них когда-либо были. Он все-таки смирился, что далось ему не без труда — на это красноречиво намекал влажный блеск в серебряных глазах, слишком не вяжущийся с насквозь фальшивой задорной улыбкой.

  
— А я так надеялся, что ты больше не будешь плакать из-за меня, — Неро с горькой улыбкой накрыл щеку Данте ладонью, стирая большим пальцем еще не существующую мокрую дорожку, и все это лишь из желания прикоснуться к тому в последний раз.

  
Похоже, вселенная и впрямь ненавидела его, раз заставляла переживать расставание с любимым снова и снова. Что ж, сегодня они хотя бы могли попрощаться по-человечески.

  
— Это дождь…

  
— В помещении?

  
Если Данте и хотел изобразить раздражение, он сам же свои реальные чувства и выдал, тотчас накрыв ладонь Неро своей, чтобы подольше чувствовать его тепло. Со стороны это, должно быть, смотрелось крайне подозрительно — две фигуры в ритуальном кругу редко предвещали что-то хорошее.

  
— Ты просто живи, ладно? О большем я не прошу, — Неро все-таки заключил парнишку в объятия, несмотря на риск бросить все к чертям, стереть этот долбаный знак на полу и сбежать с Данте в его любимое кафе есть клубничное санди и еще долго не вспоминать о неизбежном, — и как бы порой плохо тебе ни было, помни, что в конечном итоге все обязательно наладится…

  
— Напоследок, Неро…

  
— Да, котенок?

  
— Какое сегодня число?

  
Неро невольно отстранился, продолжая при этом держать Данте за плечи.

  
— Эм-м, двадцать пятое июля две тысячи двадцатого года…

  
— Ясно… Ну, до встречи, наверное? — В глазах Данте было столько неуверенности, боли и страха, что Неро просто не мог снова не прижать его к себечуть ли не до хруста костей. Спонтанная мысль вызвала у Неро легкую ухмылку, и он просто не удержался от такого соблазна:  
— Адьос, пацан.

  
Недовольная, словно он за раз слопал целый лимон, мордашка Данте определенно того стоила.

  
— Фу-у-у, кто так вообще говорит?

  
Неро засмеялся.

  
— Ты удивишься.

  
А потом все же смог найти в себе силы отступить и не отвести взгляда от чужих печальных глаз до тех пор, пока они окончательно не исчезли в зловещем алом дыме вместе с их обладателем.

  
И вот он снова остался один.

  
Ну, если не считать… чинно проходящего мимо него на второй этаж Вергилия?!

  
Либо к нему вернулись галлюцинации — что странно, ведь он давно уже не напивался с горя до состояния не стояния -, либо…

  
— Вижу, я как раз вовремя!

  
Лишь один единственный голос в мире был способен одной репликой практически остановить его сердце. Неро сглотнул, медленно обернувшись в сторону двери.

  
— Пацан, ты что, плачешь?

  
Все вокруг вдруг начало ощущаться таким нереальным. Даже собственный голос Неро слышал, словно сквозь толстый слой ваты, но, кажется, он улыбался, когда говорил это:  
— Это дождь, забыл?

  
— Ах, точно…

  
А Данте — его Данте -, кажется, слишком резко рванул в его сторону. Или это он сам первым кинулся тому навстречу? Неважно. Для Неро сейчас не было важно абсолютно ничего, кроме легкого головокружения то ли от переполнявшего его счастья, то ли от того, что мужчина принялся кружиться с ним на руках по комнате и улыбаться так счастливо, как будто они не виделись лет двадцать вместо какого-то жалкого одного года, теперь казавшегося им обоим — а уж особенно Данте — до смешного коротеньким.

  
— Ты… помнил об этом дне все эти годы? — Когда к Неро наконец вернулась способность говорить, а Данте остановился, тем не менее явно не собираясь отпускать его в ближайшем будущем хотя бы обратно на землю, он тихо спросил, — но как?

  
— Я все тебе обязательно объясню, котенок. Но сначала мне нужно в душ, а потом — заработать твое прощение, — и снова эта наглая-пренаглая улыбка и хитрый взгляд; и любовь, которую Неро не замечал в этих глазах прежде, а ведь она была так очевидна, — знаешь, я тут подумал, что мы вполне можем совместить оба этих крайне важных дела в одно, мм? Что скажешь? Здорово я придумал?

  
— Я скажу, что кому-то придется очень, очень постараться ради моего прощения, старик, — Неро улыбался, потому что, черт возьми, он просто не умел на него злиться.

  
— Эх-х! — Данте грустно вздохнул, вызвав у Неро счастливый смех продолжением фразы, — «котёнком» мне нравилось больше…

**Author's Note:**

> В работе использована пара идей из этого прекрасного фика, ставшего ее главным вдохновителем, поскольку они показались мне чертовски канонными для взаимодействия этих двоих: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140475


End file.
